


Just One Kiss From You

by Someones Disaffected Niece (My_LittleCorner)



Series: The Space Lady and the Bug-boy [7]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Flerkens!!!, College!Peter, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Endgame, F/M, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, It will be maybe 5-6 chapters long idk, Lots of innocent flirting, Mentions of the Daily Bugle, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, SWORD is mentioned, Slow Burn, Tease to The Ultimates, Woman Magazine from the Ms. Marvel comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/Someones%20Disaffected%20Niece
Summary: Everyone and their mother know that Carol is smitten with Peter; but she is quick to call it nonsense when confronted about it.Peter on the other hand, is completely aware of his feelings for Carol but he doesn’t act on them until he is presented with a clear sign that she fully reciprocates them.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker
Series: The Space Lady and the Bug-boy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054511
Comments: 34
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a little over 3 years since the avengers had defeated Thanos and since everyone who had blipped had come back.

The Avengers Facility was nothing but crumbles of the building that once stood tall. The handful of (still active) heroes were now using the property to train: everything was already destroyed so it was impossible to make more damage to it.

That afternoon, Spider-man had taken Captain Marvel’s invitation to stay behind and train together. The way she always worked him out and genuinely believed he was able to give more than he thought were always encouraging and got him to reach new heights.

Peter had been training on his defense skills while Carol threw at him everything that came to her mind. The way she smiled at him from a few yards away while he jumped and flipped around evading her photon blasts was like gasoline and made him keep going.

“I think you are ready!” She called out with a playful smirk and a nod.

“For you to go full Super Saiyan on me!?” Peter exclaimed a little afraid.

“What... like you are scared?” Carol narrowed her eyes but offered a playful tone.

“No...” He gulped.

Carol would never do anything to physically harm him, but wanted to push his limits a little bit.

His eyes fell on Danvers’s fist once it started to sparkle, a blue and purple aura shone around it.

She was a challenge, a much bigger challenge than any villain he had ever single-handedly confronted, but the way he wanted to constantly impress her — even if it meant he had to try and beat her, built confidence inside of him.

It wasn’t easy to get some punches and tackle her, but the few and far in between takes he had, were enough to make him realize he truly had it in him to go one-on-one with someone stronger than what he gave himself credit for.

Peter groaned once a photon blast knocked him down on his face. He bounced back just in time to see one of the beat-up cars that once belonged to the team flying at full speed across the facility straight toward him.

He was fast and built a safety net to try avoid the vehicle to crash and hit him.

“Good catch!” Carol congratulated him.

“Yeah...” He smiled through his mask.

“It’s getting dark.” Carol looked up. She hadn’t felt the hours going by, “pizza?” She smiled.

Peter nodded. He could definitely get pizza specially with her.

They found a Pizza Hut and got a large with everything and a few sodas to share. They enjoyed of their dinner on the red hut-shaped roof.

Carol tilted her head and watched Peter bite on his slice while his mask was still on. He had rolled it over just so his lips and half of his nose were out.

He caught her staring and chuckled shyly.

“What are you doing?” She asked slightly amused.

“What?” He mumbled with his mouth full before he swallowed and finished his first slice.

“The way you are eating...with your mask on.” She curved her lips onto a light smile before she took a bite.

“Yeah...in case—yeah, hi!” Peter was interrupted by a teen flashing a photo of them.

“This is so going viral!” The teen took a second to post it on his Instagram before running inside and meet his parents.

“Got ya.” Carol didn’t seem to mind the photo. She didn’t understand the struggle of keeping a secret identity either, Peter was the only one she knew who had one.

“It’s easier this way.” He promised about keeping a double life.

“So...are you gonna show me the pictures you not so secretly took today during training?” Carol encouraged him.

Peter rubbed his arm and pulled his phone out. She was the only one who cared about his photography and it made his heart skip a beat every time she took interest in his things.

Carol grabbed the phone once he unlocked it and started to scroll through the dozen of pictures he had taken through the day. “You are so badass!” She appreciated the captures he had of Spider-man.

Peter blushed under the mask. 

Captain Marvel stopped scrolling when she found a selfie they had taken earlier that day: they were in the backyard at the compound. Peter was resting his head on her lap looking up at his phone held on his new selfie stick and Carol was giving a peace sign and playful tough look. 

She smiled to herself, “how much are you asking for it?”

“Oh...no, I would never make profit out of you.” He promised. At least not without her permission and not when they were just goofying around. 

“I know.” She nodded. “But how much do you want for the photo?” Carol wanted to buy it for herself. 

“A thank you card?” 

“Peter...”

“It’s a selfie I took of us, I can’t charge you for it, I’ll print it and give it to you...I —“

“C’mon, it’s your work, you make a living out of this.” She insisted. “How much would outlets offer for this selfie? I mean we cute!!” 

Peter chuckled, yes that selfie was really cute and judging by his experience it could be used to generate thousands of clicks. Without going too far, he was positive the teen from earlier was watching his phone blow up in notifications. 

“I don’t know.. couple of hundred dollars, but the selfie is not for sale!” Peter insisted. 

“Wow...” Carol was impressed. “Okay two hundred bucks, sold.”

“Carol, no...” 

“Peter, yes...”

“Mommy! It’s Captain Marvel!!” A girl around nine interrupted them as she pointed out toward the roof.

The heroine waved back and offered a friendly smile. 

“Is Spider-man her boyfriend?” The little girl asked her mom as they stepped in and waited to be seated. 

The two heroes chuckled at the observation and went back to their pizza. 

“She definitely has more confidence in me than I do.” Peter scuffed — it was cute of that girl to think he could get a woman like Carol.

Carol frowned and turned her attention back to him. “What? You want me to believe you don’t have the girl of your dreams all under your spell?” She nudged him playfully. 

He blushed and shook his head, there was no girlfriend.

“...Some cute lucky girl wrapped around your finger and eating out of your hand.” She teased.

“Nah...” He admitted dryly. 

“No?” Carol was surprised. “I mean why?” She was genuinely curious.

“I guess them girls don’t think I’m as good as a catch as that kid does.” He joked, his feet swung over the roof.

Carol laughed. “Worms for brain...” She shook her head.

Peter smirked and played his fingers over the soda can he had on his hands. He loved it when Carol used phrases and memes he had taught her. 

“What?” He noticed she still had an amused smile on her face. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just hard to believe” she shrugged. “You are literally the most incredible guy I know.” She looked up and met his lenses with her eyes. “So attentive like I can’t think of a time when you haven’t dropped whatever you were doing to come help me or whatever.” 

He snorted. The couple of girls he had pursuit had ended up being disappointed because he was always busy with his (spider-man) things to pay attention to them or spend time with them.

“You are great with details and chicks dig that.” She added.

Peter shifted and nodded. He was all that with her, that was true. “The thing is...I’m only like that with you...” he confessed. He could and would die for her if the occasion arose. 

“What...?” She purred.

“I mean it’s you...you are worth of being treated like royalty...you are royalty.” He gulped.

She smiled lovingly. “Still...from my personal experience you are one hell of a catch.” She flirted.

Peter’s expressive lenses grew big. He slid half a centimeter closer to her and felt his knees brushing hers. Carol’s body reacted to his like a nickel to a magnet and slowly leaned closer. 

The sound of someone suddenly clearing their throat interrupted them. The heroine looked over just to find one of the employees under the roof.

Peter took the moment to take a deep breath. He could swear his heart had stopped bumping blood for the past ten seconds. 

“Hi...I’m Adam, the assistant manager.” The young man introduced himself. It was evident he was nervous.

“Hi! I’m spider-man and she’s Captain Marvel.” The wall-crawler offered. Carol chuckled lightly and waved back.

“So my boss thinks you two are great! And he is forever in debt with the Avengers since you guys brought his family back from the blip...” he ruffled the back of his head, “but dining on the roof is prohibited.” He frowned apologetically.

“Oh...we didn’t know.” Carol apologized.

“Yeah...yeah...and he would totally play blind about it for you two, but you know someone’s gotta give the example.” 

The two heroes agreed with a nod and started to gather their things.

“Can I interest you on a table inside?” Adam politely offered.

“I....I kinda should go, though.” Carol took that opportunity to interrupt the rest of their evening and go back home. She still had no idea what the hell she was doing right before the guy had interrupted them.

“Yeah...same. I have to study for a test, anyways.” Peter agreed. 

Spider-man handed Carol the box which still had half a pizza in it but she gestured for him to keep it. The two superheroes stood up and smiled down at the assistant manager before he went back inside.

“So...I guess I’ll see you later.” She nervously suggested, “or tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded.

Carol tilted her head and after offering a warm smile she took off and flew away. 

* * *

Captain Marvel made it to her apartment completely lost in her thoughts. She smiled to herself as she pushed the door closed with her foot.

It was the sight of the empty kitten pen in the middle of her living room what snapped her back.

“Shit...shit...no...” She feared while she walked over and confirmed that the five baby flerken that she had left there had managed to get out.

“Kenobi!? Luke? Leia!?” She called out while crawling around her living room looking for the orange kittens. “Please if you can hear me meow or something?” She begged.

The babies were only about three months old and she had learned by now that they couldn’t stay still and needed to be running and jumping everywhere. The fact that her apartment was dead silent was alarming to her.

She kept telling herself that she got this under control and that she could figure it out while she dialed someone on her phone.

“Hey...” The voice on the other end answered.

“Hi! You answered, great! So I kinda have a situation...my kittens escaped their pen and I kinda need you and your sticky but awesome spider fluid to try catch them, do you think you can help me?” Carol grinned over the phone.

“Who the hell is this?” Peter was confused. He was studying and had forgotten to check his caller ID before answering.

“What do you mean who the hell is this? It’s Carol who else would call you asking for your help to catch some kittens.”

“You’re right, my bad.”

“So can you come over?” Carol begged but it was also evident she was in a rush.

“Yeah, I’ll be over in five.” Peter agreed before they hung up and he jumped out from the window in his bedroom.

  
Once he knocked at the door, Carol pulled him in from his shirt and closed the door. “Okay, so I think Solo and Boba are hiding under the couch but I’m not sure.”

“You named your kittens after Star Wars characters?”

“Duh”

Peter looked around to take in how Carol had already knocked a few things down. He quietly started to crawl around to try spy under the couch and see if he could spot the kittens she was talking about.

Carol tip toed over to the other end so she could try catch them if they decided to escape from there.

Peter managed to look under the couch and smiled to himself when he didn’t found anything under there.

A meow echoed inside the couch and a tiny paw swung from under the cushions. He lifted it up and the kitten ran off.

“Damn, you really have a kitten loose in here!” He was genuinely surprised.

“Of course I do?” Carol was confused, “quick shoot it with your Spidey thingy!!!” She mimicked with her fingers.

He did as told and successfully trapped the first kitten. Peter rushed over to grab him and place him back into the pen.

...After about forty-five minutes, they had four out of the five kittens.

Carol was serving them some food while Peter kept looking for the last one. By then, the living room was a mess. 

“Which one are we missing again?” Peter asked to be reminded of the name.

“Leia, she’s the smartest and the only girl.” Carol smiled proudly. 

Peter smiled back and carefully started to check under the cushions and moved things around.

“Maybe she crawled through a hole under the floor and escaped like that...” Carol suggested while she joined him in the search. 

“There’s not a hole in the floor.” He assured her.

“Then maybe she crawled through a hole under the floor and fixed it before she escaped.” 

“So we are dealing with a highly intelligent kitten with developed skills?” Peter looked up.

“Yeah. She’s an alien.” Carol shared, “and not really a kitten but a flerken.” 

“Of course.” He wasn’t surprised at all. 

Carol sat on the couch and nibbled on her thumb, “Peter...” she tilted her head, “what did you mean earlier?” 

“What do you mean?”

“When you made a comment about me not really having some kitten loose...what did you think I was calling you for?” She was confused.

“I thought you were calling... because... yeah... because you needed help with a kitten.” He stuttered.

“You didn’t sound like that at all.” She insisted.

“But it’s what I meant.” He nodded. “Woah... there she is!!” Peter was relieved the kitten was interrupting them and both adults dropped the subject to go run after the kitten.

Once he caught the kitten with his spider-web, they took her back to the pen with her siblings. 

“Ouch...” Peter complained at how the kitten bit him hard and kicked his hand with her back legs as he tried to take the web fluid off of her. 

“Yeah... wait until they discover they have tentacles.” Carol smiled playfully.

Peter smiled and gently set the kitten down, “okay go eat now.” 

“Thank you.” Carol genuinely offered. “Please don’t tell anyone that 5 baby flerkens outsmarted me and took me down.” She playfully added.

“Oh, they are a handful.” He agreed, “please never ask me to babysit.” He smiled. 

Carol shook her head and her eyes gently fell on his lips for a second before she looked back up. 

“I should get going though, it’s late and I still have to study.” He shyly excused himself. 

“Right, I keep distracting you from that...” She walked to the door with him.

“You have no idea.” He admitted.

“Sorry about that.” She teased with a squint and a smile.

“I’m not...” He stepped back out and waved goodbye. 

Carol smiled flirtingly and rested her head against the door as she watched him walked away and head to the stairs.

* * *

The next morning, Carol had Monica over for breakfast. Captain Marvel had to flight off world for the day and the SWORD agent had agreed to look after the kittens while the blonde was gone.

“I think you are the only one who willingly offers to take care of them.” Carol commented amused while she munched on her food.

“What are you talking about!? They are so precious and adorable!” Monica loved them. The child experience she had had with Goose, the flerken babies’ momma, had left her fascinated with the especies.

Carol agreed with a nod.

“You sure I can’t keep one?” Monica insisted. 

Captain Marvel shook her head, “sorry girl.” 

“I promise I’ll feed her and keep her litter box clean.” Monica teased. 

“Huh, did I tell you about the hard time they gave us last night?” Carol rolled her eyes as she recalled the events of the previous night.

“‘ _Us_ ’?” 

“Peter and I?” 

“Of course.”

“All five of them found their way out of the pen so of course when I came home I was freaking out...” Carol started.

“You don’t want an alien who can swallow a building loose in the city.” Monica nodded.

“And I mean it’s not like I could punch my way into getting them back into the pen or photon blast them.” 

“I mean knocking them out sounds mean but resourceful.” Monica joked.

“You know what was weird though?” Carol got serious for a second. There was something Peter had said the night before that was still rooming her head.

“I don’t wanna say.” 

Carol gave her a stare, “...anyways, Peter made the weirdest comment; something like ‘oh you really have a loose kitten in the apartment’ ... like I made that up? Or I don’t know.”

Monica chuckled and looked up. “I mean _you know..._ ”

“I _know_ what?”

“You call someone and you tell them to help you look for your loose kittens...it’s kinda _code_ for ‘I’m not wearing any underwear’.” Monica admitted.

Carol spat her coffee, “that’s...that’s NOT the _code_ for ‘I’m not wearing any underwear’!” She stuttered.

“Okay...” Monica smiled and took a sip from her coffee.

“Monica, you are not serious!?” The blonde did not find this amusing.

“Dead ass serious, we can Google it if you don’t believe me.”

“So you are saying Peter thought I made up a crazy story about losing some kittens just so I could sleep with him?”

“Maybe not just so you could sleep with him but maybe because you wanted to see him.” Monica shrugged.

“Oh my god! This is insane!”

“A woman... home alone... calling a man late at night...”

“I get the picture, but... this is Peter we are talking about...”

“Exactly.”

“Excuse me?”

“Why did you call him?”

“Because I needed help...”

“Why didn’t you call me? You don’t have any issue with me taking care of the kittens today.”

“It was late, I thought you were busy!”

“Or why didn’t you call Sam, Bucky? Hope!? Or anyone else for that matter...”

“What is your point!?”

“My point is that you called Peter. Out of anyone we know who would have gladly helped you out, you called him.”

“Be—because we had just been together, we went training and went for pizza...he was in my mind—“

“Training and having pizza... so you could hang out together...”

“Yes.” Carol rolled her eyes.

“Which I bet it was all your idea.”

“So now I can’t have pizza with him because that also means I want to sleep with him!?” Carol was now a little defensive.

“Carol, c’mon...”

“No...this...this is insane.” The blonde shook her head and stood up from the table. “I’m running late, anyways.”

“Girl, c’mon...I’m sorry.” Monica meant that, she thought she was helping her realize what was obvious but never to upset her. “I don’t want you to be mad, don’t get mad at me.”

“It’s okay...we are cool. Thank you for babysitting.” Carol headed to the door.

“Okay...but you know, Peter is a really nice guy.” Monica smiled lightly.

Carol parted her lips and blushed lightly, “bye, Monica.” She shook her head and turned around to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sir.” Peter politely greeted the guard standing at the entrance of the SWORD building. The man had an stoic gesture in his face and was holding a large fire weapon against his chest.

“May I see your ID badge, please.” The man requested without blinking.

“No can’t do...” Peter blew his cheeks with air and let out a sigh, “because I don’t have one.” He lamented once the guard rose an eyebrow.

“Please step away from the entrance.” The tall man shifted on his feet.

Peter played his fingers on the envelope he was carrying and casually looked around. He smiled apologetically and tried his luck with the digital scan by the door. The monitor gave an error beep.

“Please step away.” The guard requested.

Peter quickly reached out with his other hand just to get the same error, “gah, c’mon!!!” He ruffled the back of his head.

“I don’t want to ask a third time.” The guard didn’t have time for this.

“Listen, I just need to give this to Carol—“

The guard offered a side eye.

“Cap—Captain Marvel... and I’ll be out of your hair in a tick.” Parker promised.

The guard chuckled. What on earth would she need from this kid?

“Okay...here’s the thing...” Peter looked around and leaned close as if he was about to tell the guard a secret, “I’m Spider-man.” He grinned “and very close to her, best buds! We eat pizza all the time.”

“Is that supposed to mean something?” The guard dryly wondered out loud.

“OH C’MON!” Peter twirled on his heels and looked up trying to figure out how to get in the building. “I’ve been in a few missions for SWORD...okay one...ish...just let me in, man...”

“I don’t care, you don’t have clearance to go in, so...step. a.way.”

“I don’t care for your attitude, may I speak to your supervisor?” He joked.

“Why are you going all Karen on my guards?” Carol laughed as she walked over from behind him.

“You know this clown?” The guard poked an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Carol smiled at Peter sweetly.

“Tell him how we have pizza all the time!” Peter asked her to back him up.

“What are you doing here?” Carol rested her hand over his shoulder and led him to turn around and step away from the entrance.

“I...I printed the selfie you wanted.” He shrugged.

The blonde gently took the envelope from him and pulled the photo out. She smiled bright and locked her eyes on his, “I love it.” She rested it against her chest.

“Yeah...” Peter did too. “I guess I could have waited until we saw each other again, but yeah.” He admitted shyly.

By the time he was done talking, Carol had already pulled two hundred bills out to pay him, “no, it’s good that you brought it over...thank you.” She offered the money.

“I thought we agreed I wouldn’t charge you.” Peter insisted. He couldn’t take the money.

“You probably dreamt that, because no we didn’t.” She took his hand on hers and closed his fist around the money.

“That’s not what I dreamt about at all.” He mumbled under his breath and blushed.

“What?” Carol sang knowing damn well what he had just said.

“I have to go back to work, but do you wanna have lunch, maybe?” He looked away and rubbed his arm nervously.

“Yeah.” She immediately agreed. “I have to be at the building in an hour or so, so we can meet there?” She suggested.

“The Bugle?” Peter tilted his head. He had no idea what she could possibly be there for.

Carol nodded, “the roof at one?”

“Sure.”

“See you around, then.” She smiled and started to walk backwards until she finally waved bye and turned around. She placed the palm of her hand over the scanner by the door and once it unlocked she walked in.

* * *

  
Captain Marvel’s affair at the Daily Bugle building was on a different floor to Peter’s. She had a meeting with the editor of the news paper’s sister magazine: Woman Magazine. The magazine’s content was all about diets and fashion, just like editor-in-chief John Jonah Jameson demanded.

Tracy Burke, the editor of the magazine, had contacted Danvers to see if she’d sit down with her and chat. She was interested in running a column about her and have her on the cover of their next issue.

It was no secret that the heroine was very popular and idolized by women of every age. 

“I don’t know...” Carol hesitated as she sat in Burke’s office.

“I’ll try give you whatever you want, just name it and it’s done.” Tracy insisted.

“I—it’s just that I...” Carol sighed and shrugged, “don’t really share your interests so what could we really talk about?” 

“I’m sure every woman in New York would love if you shared your fitness routine, I know I would!” The woman suggested.

Carol chuckled and looked away. She found the magazine’s latest issue by the couch and fetched for it. She flipped through the pages and shook her head. “Who on earth would think all women want to read about is fashion, make-up, and that they are too fat.” She set the magazine down.

“That’s the type of content our editor-in-chief assures women want to read.” Burke explained.

“And who am I to go against what a white man thinks we women like and want to read, right?” 

“I can push for the issue to be about whatever you want!” The editor offered.

Carol chuckled. That was not going to fly.

“Please, just don’t answer now? Why don’t you think it through and give me a call once you have made up your mind?” 

Danvers looked down once the other woman offered her card. She took it and smiled softly. 

“Thank you for your time, Captain.” The editor walked her out of her office.

“Is there an exit to the roof from here?” Carol asked casually. 

“The stair case leads up but the door is locked, you’ll have to go old-school like the rest of us mortals and leave through the lobby.” Tracy joked.

On her wait out of the building, Carol eyed the usual hot dog cart where she and Peter ate from time to time. She smiled and decided to cross the street and get their lunch from there before meeting him on the roof.

“Bright minds think alike?” Peter greeted her once he saw she was in line to place an order as well. 

“What are you doing here? We agreed to meet at one and it’s...” She checked the time, “one and three minutes, so you are officially running late.” She teased.

“No, you are running late...” He played along.

Carol squinted her eyes and laughed playfully as she brought her attention over to the person behind the cart.

“Hey it’s blondy and her goofy friend!” The old man recognized his recurring customers. 

“Hi, Bud!” Carol smiled back. “Can we get the usual?” She looked up towards Peter to make sure he wanted to go with what they normally got.

“Five hotdogs: two with ketchup no pickles, two without ketchup and without pickles...” he knew the order by heart.

“And one cut in half, half no ketchup no pickles and the other half with ketchup but no pickles, yes.” Carol confirmed.

“I’ll grab some sodas too, Bud.” Peter announced as he reached out and fetched for a couple of drinks from the cooler. 

“How much do I owe ya?” Carol fetched for some cash.

“That’s eighteen bucks with the sodas.” Bud added up.

“No...no! My treat!!” Peter was quick to pull his wallet out so he could try pay before she did.

“Forget it, Parker!” Carol quickly gave the man a twenty beating Peter to it, “keep the change.” She smiled at the old man.

“I thought we were on the same team, Bud.” Peter shook his head.

“You paid last time and you said she could pay next time.” He reminded him.

“Ha!!” Carol chuckled. 

“Fine, but I’m paying next time!” Peter insisted as they took their food and drinks. 

Carol nodded. “Thank you, Bud!” She offered.

“Bye, Bud!” Peter added.

“Bye, crazy kids.” He bluntly offered.

“You heard that? He called me a kid.” Carol teased amused as the two of them walked over to the back of the building so Peter could sneak around and crawl up to meet Carol up on the roof. 

* * *

“How was work?” Carol wondered once they were sitting at the edge of the 12-floor building and enjoying of their meal.

“I’m so close to opening an OnlyFans, it’s not even funny.” Peter sighed defeated.

Carol almost choked on the bite of bread and sausage she had in her mouth.

“Minus the whole nudes thing.” Peter added while she coughed. “I mean I’m literally trying to sell my photos to this jerk, might as well sell them online to whoever cares to buy them.” He shrugged. 

“I really don’t get it...” Carol’s eyes sadden at the view of his frustration. “You are a very talented photographer.” She promised, “and I agree...he is an asshole.” 

Peter smiled faintly, the fact that she thought he was good was enough for him even if that didn’t pay the rent. 

“So what were you doing here anyways?” Parker finally asked. He bit on his hotdog and brought his attention back to her.

“Funny you ask...” Carol smirked. “Because, I think you might even get a gig out of it...” 

Peter was not following so quietly waited for her to continue.

“You know Tracy Burke?”

“The editor of Woman Magazine.” Peter nodded, “I left her my portafolio a while back and she never called.” 

“She wants to write a column about me, or an interview whatever...and I’d be in the cover. I guess there would be more photos? You know a photoshoot.” 

Peter laughed, “you are gonna sit down with Tracy and talk about shoes?” 

She rolled her eyes.

“Captain Marvel, Earth’s Mightiest Hero! Saving the world one shopaholic at a time!” Peter teased.

“Shut up!” She nudged him playfully.

“Why on earth would you, of all people, do that?” He knew damn well that kind of crap was not her thing at all.

“Because it would give any photographer of my choice the opportunity of a life time to take a whole photoshoot of Captain Marvel.” She wiggled her eyebrows. She had just thought about this but it was a great idea. 

“For real?” Peter’s eyes grew big. He knew that would give him a lot of exposure. 

She shrugged, “do you want to?” 

“Um-YEAH!” He nodded. “Wait how much is the gig?” 

“I don’t know ...how much do you want for it?” Carol smiled mischievously. 

“Can you really set me up?” Peter didn’t believe this, it was too good to be true.

“She said I could get whatever I want.” 

“So I can overcharge Jameson for this and hang out with you at work all at once?” Peter liked the sound of it.

“I’ll call her right away.” Carol took her phone out and dialed the number and extension on the little card. 

Peter sat impatiently next to her while she waited for the call to be answered.

“Yes, hi. This is Carol Danvers calling for Tracy Burke.” The blonde introduced herself before she waited for the call to be transferred. 

“Captain! So glad to hear from you so soon.” The editor picked the call. “So you thought about it?” 

“I did.” Carol offered a pause. “I’m willing to do the piece and the photoshoot if you bring in the photographer of my choice.” Danvers looked up at Peter and smiled over.

“Absolutely!” The woman on the other end of the call agreed right away. She really thought the heroine would request impossible things from her but using her photographer was something she had complete control over.

“His name is Peter Parker, I believe you have his portafolio somewhere. Let me know when you book him so we can coordinate.” Carol requested before they ended the call, Burke already had her assistant looking for the portafolio in their archive. 

“Just like that!?” Peter was hyped.

“Just like that...” Carol nodded. 

“Your power unmatched!” He smiled.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors for the Cherry Coke?” Carol challenged him now that she needed a sip of water.

Peter secretly didn’t care which of the two sodas he got, but he was always up to playing a little with her.

He nodded and cleaned his fingers with a paper napkin before he made a fist and reached out. Carol did the same and smiled up.

On their first shoot, Peter drew rock and Carol drew scissors. 

“Two out of three?” Carol quickly requested to which Peter agreed with a nod.

They reached out with their fists again and this time Peter drew paper and Carol drew scissors again.

She giggled and playfully used her finger scissors to cut his paper hand. 

Peter looked down at their hands as she played with them and heard his heart beating louder than usual. He would give anything to be able to just take her fingers and lace them with his. 

Carol slowly moved her eyes up and found him staring lovingly. She smiled and flirtingly dropped her hazel orbs down to his lips for a second. 

She gulped lightly and quietly wondered, “winner takes it?”

Peter reached for the can with his free hand and guided her fingers for her to take it, “I kinda got that one for you.” He offered. 

They shared a quiet moment, very similar to the one from the other night. This time around, Carol couldn’t ignore the butterflies flapping in her stomach and the pink blush that was growing on her cheeks was giving that away. 

The sound of Peter’s phone ringtone interrupted them, it was the magazine following on Carol’s request. 

“Mr. Parker? Pleasure to talk to you, let me introduce myself.” The woman started, “I’m Tracy Burke, editor of Woman Magazine. Captain Marvel requested for you to be the talent behind the lenses of a photoshoot she has scheduled for the magazine.” 

“Yeah...I’m her personal photographer.” He frowned at the white lie but the way Carol was nodding encouraged him to keep going. “We work together all the time.” 

“So how much does it cost to book Captain Marvel’s personal photographer for a photoshoot session? We are looking at one cover and 5 adicional photos for the article.” 

Peter’s eyes widen, “that would be eight-hundred for the package, including post-production editing.” He offered. He knew that was outrageous but that cheap bastard of J.J. Jameson was always underpaying him.

Carol gasped, that was a lot of money. 

“I’ll give you three-hundred for the 6 prints.” 

“I could literally go to any gossip site right now with a photo of her sitting at the top of a building having churros with Spider-Man and would easily get the three hundred dollars for that one photo alone!” He wasn’t having it.

“Eight-hundred the session for an unexperienced photographer is laughable.” The editor assured him as she looked down at his portafolio. “And I doubt you could stage something like that.” She added about the photo he described.

“Fifty bucks a piece for a photo of Captain Marvel is an insult.” He clapped back. “And you have my portafolio, you can see that I happen to be Spider-man’s personal photographer as well.”

The editor sighed over the phone, “You better be worth it, kid.” 

“I would need you to pay me upfront, too.” He needed to pay rent and some other bills and knew how dirty the editor-in-chief liked to play.

“I would need the prints on my desk in 10 days, any redo or correction required won’t be paid.” She clarified. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Peter put his phone down once the call was over. He smiled and turned to look at Carol.

“Look at you... sticking it to the man!” The blonde was proud of him.

“Yeah. I’m starting to feel the pressure though.” He admitted.

“They will love it.” She promised and gently rubbed his lap. “Plus, your camera loves me, so...” she rested her head over his shoulder for a second.

“What’s not to love?”

Carol laughed playfully before they went back to their lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I opened a [discord](https://discord.gg/pg7t3RE5r5) with the hope that you guys can join and we can have a platform where we can talk about this ship and just hang out. Looking forward to see you there :)


	3. Chapter 3

Carol walked into the lobby of Woman Magazine wearing her classic red and blue suit and her Air Force jacket like Peter had suggested. He had this cool idea for their photoshoot and had decided to have her suit up for it.

She looked around the sitting area and waved back once she saw him sitting by the water cooler.

“Captain, Mr. Parker.” They were soon joined by the editor who was accompanied by another young lady.

“You heard that? She called me mister.” Peter murmured close to Carol now that he was standing next to her.

The blonde chuckled lightly and shook hands with both women.

“This is Krystal, she will assist you on setting up the outfits you will use for the photoshoot.” Tracy explained.

“Outfits?” Carol was confused. “I’m—we decided that I was wearing my suit for it.” She tilted her head.

“We?” Tracy echoed and gestured between the two of them.

“No. We.” Carol mimicked her gesture towards her and Peter, “my photographer and I.”

“We have this gorgeous blazer suit, you will look so chic on it...trust me.” Krystal assured her.

“No.” The blonde shook her head, “We agreed this issue would be whatever I wanted.”

“We agreed I would get your very expensive and under-qualified photographer, for the photoshoot.” Tracy reminded her. “I offered to make the issue whatever you wanted and you brushed it off.”

Carol sighed. “She’s gonna make me wear a floral dress, pearls, and look like a brainless blonde housewife from the 60s, isn’t she?” She murmured under her breath for only Peter to hear.

“Ms. Burke, if I may...” Peter stepped up. “Let us do the theme I have in mind, and if you don’t like it...I’ll do yours...” He brushed his arm, “redos and corrections aren’t paid extra.” He reminded her.

The editor sighed and looked away, “I will need the prints on my desk by tomorrow morning, 9AM. And I’ll pay you once I have something I like.” She changed their previous arrangement.

“Deal.” Peter agreed. Carol looked over and smiled lovingly. “Now if you excuse us, we need to go work on the photoshoot, those photos won’t take themselves.” He excused himself and Carol before they turned around and walked away.

“You are my hero...” She sang in tease and hugged his arm. Carol could have dealt with the bitch on her own, but she liked this way much better.

“I love the sound of that, but you are far from a damsel in distress.” He smiled back.

* * *

  
Peter took Carol to a quiet place away from people where he could concentrate and visualize the idea he had on his mind in order to give her accurate directions of what he needed her to do or how he needed her to pose for the shoot.

He also needed a place away from public eye since for some angles he needed to use his own Spidey powers and him suited up while working on the photoshoot would just catch people’s curiosity. 

Peter took more photos than the ones required so he could then have where to choose from and work on the best ones. He knew that would be difficult because his camera was able to capture her beauty in unspeakable ways; or maybe it was his adoration for her what was transmitted through the lenses.

He made sure to capture all sorts of gestures: Carol looked badass in some and was a complete goofball in others. Peter knew her personality better than anyone and he wanted to catch that in the photoshoot.

“Do you have your suit with you?” Carol wondered while Parker flashed countless photos of her.

“Yeah, why?” He wondered while he kept the camera focus on her.

“I was thinking we could add a picture of the two of us in the package.” She shrugged. 

Peter put his camera down and set his attention on her. 

“I think it would be fun and it’d be a clever self-insert.” She smiled. “But it’s only if you want.” 

Peter smiled back and nodded, “we can do that.” He agreed. 

It only took him a minute to suit up and then he worked on setting up his camera in the right angle and time it up so it could snap the photo automatically while he posed with Carol for the photo. 

This came naturally for them: he from time to time took selfies for his Instagram or just to have on his camera roll to stare at and daydream about. 

After Peter figured they had a couple of cute ones, he pulled his mask off and fetched back for his camera. 

“Can I see?” Carol tried to peek over his shoulder but Peter shifted the camera away.

“Not yet.” He shook his head.

“Owe, so mean.” She pouted. 

“I just don’t want to spoil the whole thing. I promise I’ll show you once I’m done editing them and stuff.”

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes.

“Do you know of any cyber-cafe around here?” Peter randomly but genuinely wondered.

“Do I look like I belong in the 90s or something!?” 

“Well...”

“Shut up!” She laughed. “But no, I don’t.” 

Peter sighed. “I kinda need a computer to edit these, I usually use my phone but it’s not enough for what I have in mind.” He explained.

He was broke and didn’t have a laptop of his own. He also couldn’t afford the software suits he needed in case he would have to end up doing this on his discounted Android.

“You know, we just upgraded equipment at SWORD.” She offered, “we have a room full of computers and monitors that literally no one will ever use again, would that work?

“It should, yeah?” 

“I mean they are still connected to our network, so if you or anyone turns them on outside of it, the laptop will shut down and you’ll never be able to unblock it, but I could bring one over to my place and you can work there.” She suggested.

“That would be perfect!” He smiled big, “wait this is not a trick to get me to babysit the flerkens is it?” He narrowed his eyes.

“No,” she promised. “But I’ll be there, so it just might be me tricking you to coming over and hang.” She flirted.

“You don’t need to trick me into that.” Peter assured her.

Carol laughed playfully and looked away for a moment, “just text me the software or whatever you need and I’ll install them and have it ready for you.” She promised.

“Awesome!” He was relieved since Burke had asked for the photoshoot to be ready the next day so he couldn’t afford losing time. “Can I stop by tonight after work? I have my shift today, but I should be done by ten.”

“Work? Shift?” This was the first time Carol was hearing about this. “Is that code for _hot date_?” She wiggled her eyebrows in tease, even if inside she felt uneased about the idea.

“No.” He laughed. 

Carol sighed lightly and tilted her head, “oh, so you got a job?” 

“Yeah...a buddy of mine had to quit his gig at Joe’s and recommended me.” 

“Look at you! With a stable job and free pizza...I hope.” She nudged him playfully.

“Yeah.. he quit so last minute.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck, “I guess Joe was so desperate that he didn’t care and hired me on the spot.”

“Is his name really Joe?”

“I don’t know, I thought every Italian guy was named Joe.” 

Carol laughed. “This is a good thing, though.” She smiled happy for him.

“Yeah. I just hope I don’t end up hating pizza because of it.”

“I don’t think that’s humanly possible.” Carol promised. “But, yeah... come over after, it’ll give me time to set up the laptop for you.”

“Okay.” Peter smiled and looked down at his camera. He couldn’t wait to work on the photos. He was excited to show her what he had in mind and eager to see if the magazine would like it. 

“Do you want to go get tacos for lunch? You can tell me all about this awesome gig at Joe’s” She suggested, “I promise I’ll let you pick the tab.” She teased.

“You know I can’t say no to that.” By ‘that’, Peter meant  _ her _ ...he couldn’t say no to  _ her _ . “But I promised May I would stop by before work and if I cancel, she’ll kill me.”

“Don’t cancel, I need you alive.” She smiled sweetly. 

Peter smiled back and nodded.

“I’ll see you later...” She rested her hand on his chest and gently brushed his hard abdomen. “Now get out of here.” She motioned with her eyes.

Peter held her hand for a second before she let go and watched him head back.

* * *

As promised, Carol had brought home a laptop and worked on resetting it back to default and later on installing photoshop and the list of softwares Peter had sent her.

She figured he could keep the laptop once she disconnected it from their server. She had also brought up a large monitor from the junk piled up at work in case he needed something with better resolution to work on.

A light tap on the window was what distracted her from the computer. She set the kitten that was asleep on her lap down and walked over so she could let Peter in.

“Hi!” She greeted him as he crawled inside.

“I brought tacos!” He lifted the bag with the food and smiled. He remembered she wanted some for lunch.

“This is what I’m taking about: great with details!” She was happy about the tacos.

“Well, I heard chicks dig that.” He followed her to the kitchen where she unpacked their food so they could eat.

“Mmm...we do.” She nodded with a mouth full before she swallowed.

Peter took one of the tacos and munched on it. Carol twirled around on her bare-feet and opened the fridge. Peter fetched for two bottles of water while she kept the door opened and once he set the waters on the counter she closed the door.

“So I restored the laptop to default, it is no longer linked to the network, and installed all that stuff you need, so once you take the laptop home it should work without a worry.” She filled him in while she cleaned her fingers with a paper napkin.

“Wait, are you saying I can keep the computer?” Peter’s eyes grew big.

Carol nodded as she took a sip of her water and smiled, “yeah. I figured it could help you not only at work but school too, right?”

“You have no idea!” He was grateful.

Carol grabbed another taco and munched on it, “I don’t want to distract you, though, because I know you have a deadline.” She promised while they walked over to the laptop which was on the small dining table she had.

Peter chuckled. She always distracted him, even if she was not around: he found it hard to stop thinking about her.

He sat in front of the laptop and started to get familiar with it. It was faster than any computer he had ever used. The resolution of the monitor Carol had added was also more than he could have ever asked for.

Peter plugged his phone onto the USB port and waited for it to copy the photos over to the laptop.

He had never felt more motivated about a photography project than he did with this one. He opened the first photo and his eyes immediately fell on the mischievous side smirk Carol was giving him through the lenses.

He loved her smile; he loved her lips and how they woke so many feelings and thoughts inside of him.

Carol had disappeared and let him get lost in his work. She had to feed the kittens and clean the littler boxes.

He zoomed in to make the photo bigger and make it easier to work on an specific side of her face.

“God...” he mumbled under his breath, “you are gorgeous.”

“I’m standing right here, you know?” She teased him as she leaned over the table by his side. She was holding a bowl with freshly made microwaved popcorn.

He hadn’t felt time going by, but it had been two hours since he had sat down to work.

“Yeah, I didn’t see you there.” He blushed.

“[I’m] so pretty that you are retouching my face?” Carol closed one eye and scratched her head.

“No, I’m deleting the background so I can replace it with this cool stuff I have in mind.” He promised. “Trust me, you don’t need any retouching.”

Carol smiled lovingly once his eyes finally gave up and found hers, “popcorn?” She offered softly.

Peter didn’t break eye contact while he reached out and grabbed a handful of the snack.

The blonde tilted her head and sighed softly. “Imma go back to not distracting you.” She mumbled and stood back up.

“Yeah...” He frowned.

“Unless...you can take a break?” Carol rested her hand on her stomach, her back on him, “we could hang on the couch and...you know...just do stuff.”

“I could take a break to do stuff.” He nodded.

Carol grabbed the kitten that was playing on the couch and set it on the floor. The flerken meowed in protest and found another corner to keep himself distracted.

They sat on the couch and she offered him more popcorn. Peter took some and nibbled on them, his eyes followed Carol as she picked the remote and turned the TV on.

She started flipping through the channels and eventually turned the TV off.

Peter tilted his head to the side in confusion, “are you okay?”

“Mhm.”

Carol was finding it hard to hide and suppress the butterflies he drove wild in her stomach. She had no idea how to behave around him at the moment and her head was spinning with all these thoughts which were slightly puzzling.

Peter grabbed the remote back up and turned the tv back on. “I’ve been watching a lot of Rick and Morty lately,” he shared. He logged on Netflix and pressed play in one of the episodes. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it too.”

Carol looked over and agreed to watch that.

They were just a few minutes in and the clever show had already stolen a few laughs from her.

By the third episode, Carol had quietly adjusted against him and fallen asleep against his shoulder. Peter checked the time on a near-by wall clock just to realize it was almost 2AM. He looked down at her and smiled to himself.

Peter gently adjusted and managed to lie her down and covered her with a fleece blanket she had on the arm rest. One of the kittens quickly jumped onto the couch and curled close to her.

Now that she was asleep, he figured he could really try keep her existence from distracting him. He was glad she was sleeping behind his back as he sat at the dining table and resumed his editing.

He tilted his eyes up from the monitor so he could rest them. The photo on the fridge immediately stole his attention. Peter quietly stood up and walked over, he looked back over his shoulder to see that Carol was still asleep and then reached out for the photo.

It was the selfie she had insisted on buying from him. Peter smiled gently at the realization that the photo meant more to Carol than he had imagined. She had all sorts of magnets and notes decorating her fridge door, but that was the only photo displayed on it.

Peter put it back trying to leave it at exactly the same place he had taken it from and went back to his work.

It was already four in the morning when he stretched and rubbed his neck. His tired eyes lit up when he found Carol leaned against the table holding a mug of hot tea.

He had been so focused on his editing that he hadn’t noticed when she had woken up.

Peter smiled lightly and took the mug from her hands. He took a sip and set it on the table, his eyes were drawn to hers like a moth to a flame and allowed them to get lost in those expressive hazel orbs.

Carol gently reached out and ran her fingers through his hair and brushed them down his cheek.

Peter tilted his head against her touch loving how tender her caress was.

She never broke the eye contact until she felt her eyes slowly closing as she shyly started to lean down and he leaned upwards.

Carol jumped back half way to his lips the moment one of the kittens pounced over to her hand from behind the monitor and started biting on it.

The blonde chuckled and pulled the kitten up. She blushed and looked away to try hide it.

“I’m just gonna—“ She pointed out over to the other side of the apartment.

“No distractions, yeah.” Peter didn’t know what to say or how to act.

Carol whimpered on her way to her room and placed the kitten down on her bed before she threw herself onto the mattress.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, at exactly 9AM, Peter Parker was in Tracy Burke’s office. He had the prints of the photoshoot and he was observing her from across her desk while she went through them.

He was nervous and tired. He brushed his hands over his lap while the editor wrote some notes on the back of the photographs.

“This are really good.” She finally offered some feedback. “It is different from what we usually do, but it is evident you know her style and I dig the vibe.”

The whole concept of the photoshoot had a comicbook aesthetic. The backgrounds, and even the action bubbles were very in-brand with Captain Marvel.

“Is this photo of Captain Marvel and Spider-Man your way of flipping me the finger?” Burke asked while she showed him the photo.

“No...no, that was all her.” Peter assured her, “Carol—Captain Marvel requested that herself.”

The heroes were back to back with her leaning backwards against him. He had his arms inter-whined with hers while he leaned lightly forward. It was a really cute photo that spoke volumes.

“So you really have Spider-man in speed dial and he will drop whatever just so you can take a photo with your other client?” Tracy smiled incredulously.

“More like he dropped whatever he was up to for her.” Peter explained slightly nervous.

“I can see they are very close.” There was no denying that, “what’s the 411? How intimate are they?” She leaned over ready to get some juicy scoop from the young photographer.

Peter gulped, “I—I don’t know.” He mumbled, “I’m just the photographer...I didn’t know...the gig came with an interview of its own.” He gulped lightly.

“You’re right...” Burke agreed, “I guess it’s only fitting I ask _her_ instead...since we are including a photo with him on the issue and all.” She casually thought to herself.

“Yeah, sure.” He adjusted on his chair and looked over to the door, “may I get paid now?” He requested. He got more nervous by the second, her casual questions really felt like an interrogation.

“Yeah. Give this to the receptionist, you know the process.” Burke signed a slip and Peter handed her the flash drive with the digital photos.

“Thank you.” He smiled politely and rushed out of there. 

* * *

  
“No, no! A million times no!” Carol insisted while Monica followed her around the apartment.

Monica was all dressed up and in desperate need of her friend when she had knocked at Carol’s door without any previous announcement.

“Please, Auntie Carol...” She grinned.

Carol gave her a side eye, “that started to sound creepy as hell the moment you looked older than me.” She was not amused.

“When have I asked anything from you?” She whimpered.

“I don’t care! I’m not going on a blind date with some dude just so you can go out with Brashear!” Carol insisted.

Monica had a date with a guy from work, however he had called her last minute to apologize since one of his friends from the Marine had showed up unannounced. 

Monica had suggested he brought his friend along and she would set him up with Carol for the evening: after all, a girl from the Air Force and a guy from the Marine should hit it off right way, right?

“Why not!?? It’s not like you are dating anyone!” She kept begging, “unless there’s a reason why you don’t want to... dare I say... maybe _someone_ , then I would totally understand!” Monica smiled playfully.

“What? No.” Carol cleared her throat.

“Adam swears he is a great guy!” She insisted.

“Yeah, if I were into men with a holier-than-thou complex, I would date locally.”

Monica rolled her eyes, “you don’t even need to enjoy it. Just sit there and get drunk...”

Carol eyed her.

“I’ll pay for you! You can eat and drink all you want and then I’ll keep paying you for doing this for the rest of my life.” She pulled from Carol’s top.

“I hate you.” Carol mumbled.

Monica squealed and hugged her tight, “you won’t regret it!!”

Carol gave her a wrong answer sound effect.

“You won’t starve and will be very hydrated!” Monica added with a forced grin.

Both women headed straight to her room so they could try find anything in Carol’s wardrobe that was decent enough for a fancy restaurant.

They luckily found something that Carol had worn once, years ago. Monica pressed the outfit while the blonde worked on her hair and tried some of her friend’s make-up.

“I hate my life...” Carol groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror.

“Don’t be so melodramatic...” Monica laughed as she stepped into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Can you bring me the taco in the fridge? No need to heat it!” Carol called out.

Monica found a clean glass in the cupboard and once in front of the fridge she smiled at the photo displayed on the door. “I’m a little jealous that you don’t have a photo of me in here!” She joked.

“What?” Carol called out from the other room.

Monica reached for a water bottle but the light tap on the living room’s window caught her by surprise and stole her attention. She slowly turned around and quietly started to inch closer. She sighed the moment she recognized the young man on the other side.

“Hey...” She curved an eyebrow up and pulled the window opened. She had no idea this was a thing Spidey did when he was over at her friend’s.

“Hi...is...is Carol in?” Peter smiled shyly.

“What’s taking you so long with my taco?” Carol wondered as she walked into the living room.

“Hi.” Peter smiled as he took in how formal Carol looked.

“Hi...” She smiled back.

“You—“

“I’m in a dress!” She motioned down and nodded.

“You look...wow.” He rubbed the back of his head, he had yet to step in and was by the window frame.

“She has a date....” Monica explained.

The light on Peter’s eyes shut down and his smile faded into a frown. Carol mirrored his expression, her hazel eyes tried to find his dark ones but he avoided any eye contact.

“Does the guy even know you?” He snorted condescendingly. 

Carol parted her lips and shook her head. 

“it’s kind of a blind date.” Monica added.

“Oh. You are going on a date with a guy you don’t even know.” Peter chuckled trying to disguise his confusion. 

“I—“ Carol stuttered. 

“I mean I’m kinda making her go.” Monica finally picked up on the uncomfortable vibe between them and decided to clean her mess. “She doesn’t even want to go.”

Peter adjusted and nodded. 

“Yeah, the things I’ll do for free booze are slightly embarrassing.” Carol sighed and rested her hand on her belly. 

“I have a date with Adam and one of his buddies form the Marine picked the worst day to meet up. I’ve been dying to go out with him and this is the only way it can happen.” Monica nodded.

“Adam from the Marine?” Peter thought out loud. “You have a date with Blue Marvel!?” He tied everything up on his head.

“That’s the one.” Monica nodded.

“Isn’t he...like an old dude?” Monica was in her early 30s and Adam Brashear was in his sixties.

“You of all people wanna talk about age difference?” Monica challenged him “because I have time”.

Peter’s eyes quickly fell on Carol who was trying not to laugh since she knew her friend was about to read them for filth, “no....age is just a number, who cares about that!?” Peter brushed it off.

“So what’s up with you?” Carol changed the subject, curious as to why he had stopped by.

“Oh, I just wanted to give you some prints from the photoshoot. I’m on my way to work, so decided to make a quick stop.” He reached out for his backpack and pulled out an envelop for her.

Carol smiled and took the photos from him. She lit up as she went through them. “They are so badass!” She nodded and showed them to Monica.

The blonde found the one with Spidey and held it against her chest. “This has to be my favorite, though.”

Monica tilted her head to check it out and smiled at the squeal Carol offered upon showing it to her.

“I should get going, though.” Peter waved.

Carol waved back and once he left, she took the photo back from Monica and with a smile, she set it on the fridge next to the other one, and went looking for that cold taco.

“Girly, you got it bad...” Monica mumbled.

* * *

  
Carol was sipping on the melted ice from her scotch while stuck in a double date from hell.

Monica and Adam couldn’t get past the usual small talk and his friend John was a pain in the ass who kept complaining about how boring the evening was turning.The blonde felt like she was the only one making an effort even when she would rather be home watching tv and eating cold pizza.

“So, Monica tells me you are from the Marine, what’s your ranking?” Carol smiled over at her date trying to fake interest.

“So typical of Air Force to make everything a competition!” The man rolled his eyes, “seriously, why are you even getting involved with Air Force? We hate them!” He turned to look at Adam.

Carol sighed and lifted her glass asking for a refill.

“I’m not Air Force.” Monica explained. 

“Your mom was, though right?” Adam tried to shift the negative and rude observation into a conversation about his date.

“Yeah. That’s where she and Carol met.” She smiled with nostalgia.

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah.”

Monica quietly met her eyes with Carol wishing they had telepathy so she could help her out.

“Adam, I’m begging you. Please, let’s get out of here!” John insisted. “This is not going anywhere, and you set me up with her!?” He was harshly condescending. “Look at her! I’m old enough to be her father! you do you... but I’m not about that life!”

“Jeez, thanks...” The blonde didn’t know if she should be flattered or insulted because this clown thought she was half his age.

“How is she too young for you?” Adam was as puzzled as Carol.

“She’s a kid, man!”

“She’s in her sixties!”

Carol thanked the waiter for her fresh drink and started to gulp it down in one sip.

“Well...she obviously has a drinking problem!”

“Yeah, you have that effect on people.” She agreed.

Monica looked down to her hands. She was fully aware this idea had been a disaster.

“You know, maybe we should really get out of here.” Carol agreed with the idiot sitting next to her, “let’s just go to Joe’s order some pizza and light up the mood a little.”

Monica turned her attention to Adam who agreed with her plan. Maybe if they were in a more casual place things could be more relaxed and there would be less pressure.

* * *

At the pizza place, the blonde rushed over to the counter where she was greeted by Peter. He was wearing a shirt with the restaurant’s logo and an apron.

Monica and Adam found a table by the door and John dropped down onto a chair. The place was empty and soon to be closed, it was almost 10PM.

“Can I have 2 large — one with everything, one chicken Alfredo... and an anvil, please.”

“What’s the anvil for?” Peter was confused.

“For John.” Carol grinned.

“Who’s John?”

“My date!”

“Ah!”

“I’ll tip ya extra if you drop the anvil right over his head, like a good ‘ol cartoon!”

Peter chuckled while he wrote down her order so the kitchen could get to it.

“So I’m taking you didn’t click?” Peter brought his eyes up and met hers.

“I’m too young for him, just a _kid_.” She laughed.

“I agree.” Peter was dead serious, “you should date men who look your age.” He flirted lightly.

“Yeah? Not gray-haired losers like him?” Carol wrinkled her nose.

Peter shook his head, “maybe even get a little adventurous and date some one in their twenties.” He casually suggested.

Carol giggled and looked down to her hands, “I think I might do just that, yeah.”

Their attention was stolen once John and Adam started arguing again. The man kept insisting that he wanted to get out of there and that he had travelled all the way to the city to hang out with him.

He eventually managed to convince him to leave which made Carol feel bad for Monica, and even Peter, who was a new spectator, knew this was bad news.

“Don’t go!” Monica asked.

“No?” Adam tilted his head.

“No. I mean I thought we were on the same page when really wanting to go out and our date hasn’t really even started yet.”

“We are on the same page.” He nodded. “Sorry, man, you are on your own!” Adam smiled back at Monica and sat back down.

“Bye John!” Carol waved happily once the man stormed out of the pizza place.

The moment he was gone, Monica and Adam had been able to shake off all the uncomfortable vibe between them and easily engaged in conversation.

“How about you send the chicken Alfredo over there and I get mine here.” Carol suggested as she adjusted on a stool.

“And the anvil?” Peter joked.

“Cancel the anvil.”

“Also, I just saw you get dumped so there’s no way I’ll see you eat alone.” Peter teased her.

“I won’t eat alone, you’re here!” She smiled.

“I’m working.”

“Two pizzas and you are done.” She rolled her eyes.

“Okay... but under one condition.” Peter smiled and pulled a deck of cards from behind the counter and started shuffling them.

“Oh, you are on!” Carol enthusiastically waited for her five cards. This was not the first time they played. Their usual game was crazy eights.

“Only suit or denomination, no color.” Peter explained.

Carol nodded and checked on her hand before she placed her first card down.

The giggles and flirting shared between Monica and Adam made them stop playing for a moment.

“That’s nice...” She smiled softly.

“Yeah.” Peter agreed.

“I mean it’s nice when it’s with a person that’s just right, y’know?” Carol specified. 

“That person that just makes everything electrifying and exciting.” He nodded.

“Yeah...when everything is just perfect.. the jokes, the tender touches.” She reached out and brushed her hand over his arm and then looked back to Monica and her date who were naturally bonding.

“You know...” Peter cleared his throat and once he had her attention he leaned over the counter and fixed his eyes on hers, “maybe...sometime...” Carol’s eyes grew big in anticipation welcoming him to finish that sentence “we could—“

“Captain Rambeau!” The bell over the door announced someone had stormed in, the sound broke the moment that Carol and Peter were sharing. “Sorry to interrupt, but your phone never connected!”

“Yeah; I turned it off.” She explained. She was on a date and didn’t want any interruptions, of course that would never stop an intelligence agency from locating her.

“There’s a situation.” The SWORD agent knew the protocol and didn’t give any detail since they were in a public place.

Monica closed her eyes in disappointment. She looked over to her date apologetically and was about to stand up to leave when Carol cut her off.

“I’ll take care of it.” Carol stood from her seat.

Monica smiled shyly and sighed.

“This is below your level, like 3 tiers down.” The agent was confused.

“Super! That means I’ll be done in five seconds.”

“I guess.”

Carol’s attention fell back on Peter and slowly reached out for his hand. Her eyes were sorry she had to leave him half-question out, but her smile reassured him to keep that thought.

“Carol?” Peter called back once she opened the door. The blonde turned back, “do you want your pizza to go?” He set it up in a box and handed it over.

Carol offered some to the agent before she grabbed a slice and started chewing on it.

“Thank you...” Monica mouthed once Carol and the agent left the pizza place.

“Do you believe in higher forces getting in the way of things?” The blonde asked curious.

The skrull in disguise looked over, “like get in the way of something a human wants?”

“Yeah.” Carol nodded.

“No.” The skrull munched on their slice of pizza. “I believe that you are your own ‘higher force’ in a way, and if things don’t happen is because you unconsciously sabotage them.”

“Huh...” Carol nodded while she pinched a piece of pepperony off her slice “Interesting.”

The skrull nodded.

“Like why though?” Carol was thoughtful, “if I really want something... why would I sabotage it?”

“Ma’am?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know, your specimen is weird.”

Carol laughed and opened the box so the skrull could take another slice. “It’s okay, you can say it: we are stupid.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


	5. Chapter 5

A light knock on the door made Carol look up from the panel in front of her. She smiled at Monica who was shyly waving from the door.

“I’m glad I caught you before your flight.” The woman stepped in and looked around.

“I still have that lame interview at Woman Magazine before I leave.” Carol rolled her eyes.

“Talos told me the baby flerkens were relocated.”

“Yeah, a few days ago, actually.” Carol nodded. “They are being trained by some of the skrulls. It’s funny because most of them are still terrified even after all these years of the kitties proving their loyalty.”

Monica laughed, “I was gonna asked if you needed someone to look for them but I’m glad you guys decided to keep them.”

“Yeah.”

“So I’m not really here to chit-chat about alien cats.” Monica admitted as she scratched her arm.

“You don’t say!?” Carol teased.

Monica smiled, “so I’ve been thanking you countless for covering me up the other night.”

“How are things between you two, by the way?” The blonde genuinely asked.

“We are going on our third date this weekend!” Monica grinned happy about that.

“Awe, you guys are adorable.”

“Are things okay?” Monica tried to get back to the subject. “Between you and Peter, I mean?” She tilted her head.

Carol chuckled, “yeah...why wouldn’t they? Did he say something?”

“No...no...it’s just that—and Adam thinks this too! You kinda found the first opportunity to rush out of there, the other night.”

Carol sighed.

“I’m just saying.”

“You are always ‘just saying’.” The blonde was slightly annoyed that Monica was always bringing this up.

“Carol?”

“I didn’t rush out of there the second I saw a way out!” She insisted, “you were finally clicking with Adam and I did what any friend would; he has nothing to do with it!”

“Because it looked like you two were having a moment...so it’s weird that you—“

“We were playing cards what’s so romantic about that?”

“I’ve known you all my life. You really want me to dig that you really are this clueless? I don’t get it.”

“Mon...” Carol shook her head and looked down.

“It’s just that...he is the guy lead in every story you tell, you hang out with him almost every day. You have pictures of the two of you on your fridge!! I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. I’m not a fool...”

“What do you want me to say?” Carol murmured as she kept looking down.

“You can treat me like I’m losing my mind and I don’t have a clue of what’s going on between the two of you, but why are you doing this to yourself?

Carol was quiet and finally made eye contact with her.

“So I’m asking you, as your friend, just tell me...and I’ll drop it...do you have feelings for him?”

“I—I don’t know...” She confessed with a soft murmur. “Maybe I do...I really don’t think much about it.” Monica smiled softly upon hearing Carol admit that “maybe I do.”

Monica nodded, “I know you have to go, but I really think you should allow yourself to think about it, because it’s only getting in the way of your happiness.”

Carol’s frown slowly melted into a shy smile.

“I promise I don’t want to be a pain...I just wanna—“

“See me happy, I get it.” Carol rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

  
Captain Marvel was sitting with Tracy Burke as her interview with the editor took place. The heroine was trying to keep a friendly smile on her face while she mentally prepared to be bombarded with all kinds of superficial questions.

The editor set her phone on the table between them so it could record their conversation and rested a small notepad on her lap. She was ready to take notes while she had a casual “gal pal chat” with one of the strongest, if not the strongest, heroes of their time.

“First of all, thank you for taking some time to sit down and talk with Woman Magazine.” Tracy offered, “I’m sure you are a busy lady. Can you tell us about the things you have going on?”

“I mostly bounce between here and there.” Carol motioned with her eyes.

“...as in between earth and space?” 

Carol nodded, “I’m actually heading off-world after our conversation.” She shared. There was only enough of what she could share about her missions, but thankfully Burke was not interested in any of that.

“Is that why you are wearing your suit?” The editor noticed, she wrote down a description of the red and blue latex suit. She had only seen it in photos and video clips but in person it had a lot of personality, it was beautiful.

“I guess...” Carol pursed her lips, “I mean trying to change into one of these things in a phone booth isn’t as easy as it sounds”. She joked. 

“If you didn’t have to jump into superhero duties right after, what would you have been wearing?” Tracy wondered.

Carol was blank, “I don’t know.” She honestly admitted. She sighed and looked up trying to give this a thought. “Maybe something comfortable?” 

“What is comfortable?” She was curious.

“Jeans and a sweatshirt?” Carol laughed at how much thought she had to put into this. 

“Is that what you’d describe as your style?”

“Throw on whatever I find? Sure.”

“Right.” Tracy focused on her notes. She had to make sure to write down everything so she could remember every gesture and accentuation Carol spoke with. It was evident the heroine didn’t care about fashion, so it was time to move the conversation along.

“You know, the vast majority of our readers want to know how a woman so busy and with high ranks of power, like yourself, juggles her professional life -your superhero duties- and your personal life.” 

“Do they really wanna know that?” Carol was incredulous. It was surreal to her to grasp the idea that strangers cared about what she did when she was not saving the world. 

“Yeah. We took it to our social media (twitter, Facebook, instagram) so they could do the questions, I’m just the messenger.” 

Carol refused to believe that Jameson was right about what kind of crap that magazine needed to publish, so the only explanation she could find was that there were two type of women and the type who read the magazine was desperately screaming for help.

“Um... I mean juggling missions and catching up on The Mandalorian doesn’t really require that much commitment.” She joked.

“How do you split time between being off-world and the boyfriend?” Tracy and the readers didn’t care much about whatever show she was talking about but wanted to know if she was off the market and what kind of guy made her heart skip a beat.

“Boyfriend?” Carol echoed, “the boyfriend is kinda news to me.” She scratched her head.

“...Or girlfriend.” Tracy was ready to take very detailed notes on that.

“No boyfriend.” Carol specified. “It’s just me and my cat.” 

Tracy laughed and made sure to write down how she enjoyed Carol’s sense of humor.

“I can totally understand how you might not have time for a relationship, that is very relatable.” Burke added, she too was a busy woman who found very little time for dating. 

“Mmm.”

“What about a crush? Or that one guy that sets your heart into high speed?” 

Carol cleared her throat and shook her head.

“I mean, you know the feeling right?” Burke observed how Carol looked down and started playing her fingers with a loosen thread on the cushion.

The blonde chuckled and felt her cheeks burning, “I—I don’t really give it too much thought.” She wasn’t lying. Carol never allowed herself to think about her feelings. She didn’t know why but she just shut them down and tried keep them quiet. 

Burke waited for Carol to slowly look up and set her eyes on her, the editor smiled and casually flipped through the prints of her photoshoot. There was so much dedication and emotion on those photos, she had never seen something so personal captured with a lense, specially from an inexperience photographer like Parker.

“How did you and Peter meet?” The editor wondered. “These are really good, I can see that you trust him with his camera.” 

“We met through Spider-Man.” She shrugged. “You know, he got him some gigs and now he is the go-to guy for all of us.” 

“You want me to believe he is the official photographer of The Avengers?” She laughed lightly. 

“True story!” She promised. “It’s dumb to shrug him off because of his lack of experience when he has that type of connections, isn’t it?” Carol pursed her lips. 

“He’s really good, too.” The editor admitted. She looked down at that photo of her and Spider-Man and studied it closely. “Speaking of the Avengers...” 

Carol adjusted on her seat. She had never tackled anything related to a secret identity and this woman questioning her about her relationship with Peter Parker: a civilian photographer, got her a little nervous, so she was hopping the following questionswould move away from that.

“Now that Captain America has retired, you are the leader, is that correct?” 

“I mean... ish? There really isn’t a team per-say.” Captain Marvel explained, “so it’s just a bunch of us doing our own thing and stuff.”

“But there must be some sort of bond left? You don’t get together anymore?” Burke was under the idea -and she believed everyone else did too- that a group of people with extraordinary skills were fighting threats and keeping them safe. 

“I mean I guess there’s the occasional team-up but nothing as big as the avengers ever were.” Carol explained.

“Who’s your favorite? And don’t tell me you don’t have one!” Tracy immediately warned that she was not gonna buy that. 

“But I don’t!” Carol lied, it was so obvious that her cheeks turned red and this time she couldn’t even hide it.

“I know it’s kinda sketchy to ask this, but everybody knows there’s a favorite! Teachers have a favorite student, parents have a favorite child, and even bosses have favorite employees.” 

Carol sighed and shook her head not believing she was having this conversation.

“What? you are hesitant because the rest might get jealous? Chances are they already know you have a fave.” She encouraged her to talk.

“No...” She shook her head and rubbed her arm, “it’s not that... I know they know.” She scoffed. 

“Not really that subtle, huh?” Tracy smiled.

Carol giggled and shook her head, ashamed that it was true. “But it’s okay because we aren’t really a team, right?” She frowned trying to feel better about her favoritism.

“I mean, you gotta tell me who is it or I’ll just assume? Because I gotta print something that explains this photo...” Tracy teased her as she showed her the picture of her and Spider-Man.

Carol nodded and covered her face for a moment, “guilty.” She admitted. She was always so stoic, but her feelings for Peter had been overflowing her mind lately, plus the conversation she had had with Monica before coming over. Burke was just that one last drop that made it too hard to keep in. 

“Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, huh?” Tracy had so much experience that she just immediately figured that the photo displayed more than just two heroes having fun; call it journalist intuition.

Carol sighed. “Yeah I guess you can print that on the footnote of the photo.” She looked away.

“He is charming isn’t he?” Tracy smiled softly. 

“I heard he likes rescuing kittens from trees and helps old folk cross the street.” Carol nodded. 

“What makes Spider-man so special? What does he have that clicked with you so well and made him your favorite?” 

“Short answer? Everything.” Carol shrugged.

“He must be one hell of a guy if a woman like you is infatuated with him.” Tracy observed.

Carol parted her lips and locked her eyes with the woman. 

“He is one lucky guy...”


	6. Chapter 6

Peter stopped by a newspaper stand and still unable to believe it himself, he picked up a copy from the new issue of Woman Magazine.

Captain Marvel was in the cover looking gorgeous and on one side, in small letters, it said he had taken the photo. He was hyped about this, the cover was amazing and as a photographer this was a milestone in his career: he really had his photos published in one of the fastest growing magazines in NYC.

Peter paid for the magazine and ran off so he could find a place to read the issue. He was excited about having his photos printed but he also wanted to see what Carol had said and how she had dealt with those dumb questions they always asked.

They hadn’t seen each other in a while since she had left on a mission right after the interview and had just come back late last night.

Spider-Man crawled up onto the roof of a building and sat at the edge. He quickly flipped the pages of the magazine until he found her interview. He smiled at the photo of the two of them, it was slightly bigger than the rest but he didn’t really pay attention to that detail.

His dark eyes slowly started to read:

> Even the toughest girls have a soft spot for that one boy, at least that’s what I learned when I sat to talk to Captain Marvel herself. The boy in question? More of that in a bit.
> 
> First, let me tell you that Earth’s Mightiest Hero is everything you could have imagined and more. She has a very confident vibe to her but keeps it real.

Throughout the column, Burke touched on how Carol liked to keep it simple and didn’t like to complicate herself when it came to finding the perfect outfit:  


> Just like all of us, she rather stay home on a sweatshirt watching her favorite shows and cuddle with her cat.

Peter’s eyes were closely reading down, there wasn’t anything in there that he didn’t already know but the editor was doing a nice job at painting her in a good light even when it was evident that Carol’s personality was the complete opposite to what the magazine’s content promoted.  


> Just like in every girl talk, of course Captain Marvel and I took a minute to chat about boys and even if she said she doesn’t really have a boyfriend, it was obvious that there’s one guy in particular that has her completely head over heels.
> 
> We were chatting about the Avengers when the inevitable question of who’s her favorite came into conversation. She was a little hesitant in confessing that she plays favorites, but eventually revealed that her favorite is no other than our own Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.
> 
> Of course I had to ask what makes the vigilante so special, “the short answer? Everything” she confessed, but I’m positive we all are interested in the long answer and let me tell you, she didn’t have anything but wonderful things to say about him:
> 
> “It’s how he puts his heart in what he wants to accomplish. It’s how even at a young age he knows his responsibilities, it’s how he practices good morals and doesn’t let anyone shift that: he has a very strong compass of what’s right and wrong. That even when he is surrounded by heroes that are evidently stronger and more powerful, he takes the challenge, he won’t give up and is willing to give everything he’s got.
> 
> He’s also very funny, sweet, sarcastic, caring, good natured. He cares and cherishes his friends and family. He is nice to everyone... I think where we really click is that we are driven by empathy.”

It wasn’t about what she said, but how she said it what ultimately made Tracy realize this woman was smitten with Spider-man.

Peter paused his reading the moment he felt his heart stopped beating. He fetched for his backpack and rushed home. He needed to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating any of this or that Burke wasn’t playing games with his head.

  
  


“Ned! Ned!” Peter rushed into the apartment he shared with his best friend. “The magazine!!! I—“

“Bruh! Your cover! That’s right that thing came out today!” He grabbed the magazine from Peter’s hand.

“No... Carol... she...read?” He tapped the page. “What do you think? Does she really?” Peter felt like he was going to pass out. 

All these time, he thought she wasn’t interested. She always found ways to step back at the hints that something could happen between them. He didn’t know what to do with all the signs she kept sending but then pulled away. But this article? That was on print and coming from a woman who had no idea about their interactions and the way they were with each other. 

Ned started reading out loud and as fast as he could. “(...) WHEN I AGREED HE SOUNDED LIKE AN AMAZING GUY AND COULD TOTALLY SEE WHY SHE WAS COMPLETELY INFATUATED WITH HIM, ALL SHE COULD DO WAS LOOK AT ME WITH THE REALIZATION THAT SHE IN FACT WAS TOTALLY INTO HIM.” 

Peter was a nervous wreck he didn’t know what to say and was waiting for his friend’s confirmation that this woman wasn’t just trying to sell magazines.

“ALL I HAVE LEFT TO SAY IS, SPIDEY: IF YOU ARE READING THIS, GO GET HER!” Ned finished reading.

Peter’s eyes grew big. 

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?” Ned agreed with Burke. He had to get his ass out of here and over there. 

Peter nodded and rushed out. He quickly came back and slipped the magazine away from Ned’s hands before he ran off to go find her. 

* * *

Peter made it to the front of the SWORD building where he recognized the guard. He hid his face from him as he tried get access to the door.

“May I see an ID badge, please?” The guard asked once the scanner denied Peter access.

“Okay, no but you saw me with her the other day!” Peter begged. 

“I don’t care. You don’t have clearance, get out of my face.” 

Peter was in a rush and he really didn’t know how to fool this guard and get into the building. He knew there was no other access but the main entrance which was why they left it clear at all times. 

“Listen, can I just take a look? I really need to talk to her... ask her something. Please, I’m begging you.” Peter looked him in the eyes. 

“Peter?” Monica was surprised to see him there on her way out of the building.

“Hi! Is she?” Peter pointed at the building, Monica nodded. “The article...” He lifted up the magazine in his hand. Monica smiled. “You read it? Is it true!? I’m not going to clown myself, am I?”

Monica shook her head, “I read it and yep, very accurate stuff.” 

Peter grew nervous. If Monica agreed with Burke then he was probably the last person on earth to realize that Carol fully reciprocated his feelings for her. 

“He’s with me.” Monica let the guard know before she unlocked the door behind her and let him in. 

Peter gulped and let his eyes scan the place. He had never been inside before. He followed her around and cleared his throat once she opened one last door.

Carol was on a call with Fury, her back on the door while she rested her back on the panel across from the large monitors covering the walls. There was no image on them at the moment, but it looked like a conference room where very serious meetings took place. 

“Maybe it’s time, you never know when we will have a threat that will requiere a team that’s ready to attack together.” Carol insisted.

“The Avengers is something of the past.” Fury didn’t think putting a team together was necessary, “what would make it different from the last time?”

“We have more powerful and stronger heroes, we don’t necessarily need to bring ‘The Avengers’ back, but make it our own thing. The Ultimate thing.” 

“Go get her.” Monica winked and once Peter shyly stepped inside, she closed the door behind him.

Carol turned around and smiled, “hold on a second.” She asked Fury and set the hands free speaker on mute. “Hey...”

Peter could feel his heart beating fast against his chest. The magazine he was holding was starting to stain due to the sweat in his hands. 

He walked over with a stoic gesture on his face and without saying a word he gently pressed his lips against hers for a second. 

Carol’s first reaction was to close her eyes. She leaned over to reciprocate the kiss but Peter had already pulled back. 

“I have to go.” He announced nervously and rushed out of the room. 

Carol was left puzzled, not really sure what had just happened. It was Fury wondering if she was still there what snapped her back to the moment.

“Sorry...” she unmuted him. “It’s just that Peter just came in and kissed me.” She frowned “and then left.”

“Peter?”

“Peter Parker—“

Fury started to laugh. 

“It’s not funny! It wasn’t even a full kiss. He just—“

“He’s like twelve, what did you expect?” He chuckled.

“Knock it off! He’s twenty...”

“Same thing!!” Fury found this very amusing.

“I don’t see how this is funny!” 

“Fine... you were telling me about this The Ultimates team.”

“I didn’t say ‘The Ultimates’, but I like that name.” 

Outside of the conference room, Peter was fighting with finding some courage to go back inside. He wanted to kick himself in the butt for stealing such a lame kiss from her and run away. 

He took a deep breath and opened the door again. He stepped in and closed it behind him. 

“I’ll call you later.” Carol immediately announced once she turned around and saw Peter was back. She hung up on Fury and let her hazel eyes follow each step Peter took over to her.

She closed her eyes once Peter pulled her close to his frame and kissed her gently. She felt her heart beating loud at the gentle taste of his lips and, reaching out, she drove his arms to close the embrace between them.

Peter pressed her closer upon feeling her smile against their kiss. She nibbled slowly on his lower lip before he broke the kiss.

“You are my dream girl.” He confessed, his forehead rested against hers.

Carol blushed and let her fingers caress his cheeks softy, “then I was right, because you have me under your spell.” 

Peter chuckled happily at that and shyly closed the space between them. He needed to kiss her again and again. 

** The End? **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much to all of you who left comments, kudos, and came back every week to read each update. I like hearing from the people who are on the other end reading, so I appreciate your encouragement ❤️
> 
> Also, yes... that’s an opened ending. If you guys want more, let me know


End file.
